Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Attack 130F
Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Attack 130F (Gravity Perseus Attack 130F) is a Attack-Type Beyblade and is a varient of Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. It does not appear in the anime. Like the original Gravity Destroyer, this Bey has the ability to Dual-Spin; Right Spin and Left Spin. The Takara Tomy version of Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Attack uses the 105 Spin Track instead of the 130 Spin Track, and features a gold-painted gravity fusion wheel, while the Hasbro version is a silver shade. The Hasbro version only comes with a Left Spin Ripcord Launcher, but can still be used on Right Spin Launchers. Face Bolt: Destroyer/Perseus The Face Bolt depicts "Perseus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In the Greek language Perseus means hero. In Greek mythology, Perseus was a hero who slayed the evil Gorgon Medusa and saved the Princess Andromeda from a sea monster sent by the God of the Sea, Poseidon. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name, "Perseus", on a blue banner, colored white, while tattoed on a translucent aqua-green facebolt. Energy Ring: Destroyer Attack *'Weight:' 2.7 grams Destroyer is a translucent aqua green. Unlike any other Energy Ring, Destroyer is the only Ring that does not use any plastic designed to block the prongs on Right and Left-Spin Launchers. This allows it to be used with Gravity for Dual-Spin. Also, like the L-Drago Beys, it can be rotated 180 degrees to switch between Defense Mode and Counter Mode. Destroyer has three-protrusions that form a triangular-like face shape meant to represent the face of Medusa (who Perseus slew in Greek myth), with three curved protrusions between it. Attack: 5 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Gravity *'Weight:' 33.8 grams Gravity is a gold-painted metallic circular Wheel, although the Hasbro version is not painted at all. It features three curved pockets meant for the Destroyer Energy Ring to rest on with two holes on each pocket for a total of six holes. The pockets also form the three sides of a triangle as well. Between the three pockets however, are three jagged protrusions with three red dot stickers, which are meant to emulate the face of Medusa. These jagged protrusions also serve as pockets for the Destroyer Ring to rest on and have a "v-shaped" protrusion as well. In a side-view, Gravity is quite thick with five sharp designs protruding upward around the pockets. Gravity's gimmick is it's Dual-Spin ability, made for Right-Spin and Left-Spin. This is possible as Gravity does not contain the walls that block it from being inserted to an opposite-spin Launcher. The only other Wheel compatible for Dual-Spin is Variares. Gravity has four Modes, Right-Spin Defense, Right-Spin Counter, Left-Spin Defense, and Left-Spin Counter; but generally as Defense Mode and Counter Mode. In Defense Mode, the three holes are visible and in Counter Mode, the three holes are covered. Performance-wise in Defense Mode, the plastic indents of Destroyer cover the jagged protrusions which increases metal on plastic collisions, creating less recoil. In Counter Mode, the jagged protrusions are visible and Destroyer does not come into any contact; this maximizes Gravity's surface area and increases Smash Attack. In counter mode,it has far more smash attack than it does in defense mode and is capable of large knock outs when used with rubber flat. Although Gravity was labeled as a Defense-Wheel, it suffers from recoil in battle. Recoil is never a plus for Defense so because of this, Gravity has found it's real use in Attack. Although there is no recommended Mode for Gravity, it features high and powerful Smash Attack capability and has become top-tier as a result. Ranking amongst Wheels such as Beat, Variares, and Fang. It should be worth to note that Gravity has more consistent Smash Attack in Right-Spin therefore, Left-Spin should only be used against Defense-customs with rubber-based Tips such as RS and CS. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: 130 *'Weight:' 1.29 grams 130 is a Spin Track of high height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are Shield 130 and Wing Attack 130. It is classified as a mid profile track, and is a translucent colored purple.It's spin track sometime gets duplicated. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 Performance Tip: Flat (F) *'Weight:' 1 Gram The Flat Bottom has a flat tip, which gives it an offensive movement pattern. Nevertheless, it is a good performance tip for those who do not have Hole Flat (HF). It is the Metal Fusion equivalent of Flat Core (HMS) or Flat/SG Flat (Plastic). If you tilt it forward while launching, it will have more force grip, just like the sliding shoot technique. It is aqua green, to match the facebolt and energy ring. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Other Versions *'Ultimate Gravity Destroyer 105F': The Takara Tomy version of Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Attack uses the 105 Spin Track instead of the 130 spin track. It also features a gold-painted fusion wheel, but is otherwise identical. *Ultimate Gravity Destroyer GB145S: originally released in the Perseus Resuffle Set. It was then released in the Beyblade Metal Masters Video Game in the Best Buy Collectors Edition with a gold metal face. It will be released again by Hasbro in May 2012. Trivia *Gravity Destroyer is the first to spin Right and Left, with the second is Variares . *The Destroyer Clear Wheel can be placed on Torch when the heads are lined up with the spikes on Torch; however this is illegal in tournaments and is not recommended for players. *The clear wheel can also be placed on Counter and even Rock. *Regardless of which mode it's in, the blue stickers on the Fusion Wheel are not visible. *The silver design on the Energy Ring has three heart shapes in three of its corners. Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Dual-Spin Beyblades